


Christmas Eve Nights

by Thebrokentardis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Asexual Character, Bedsharing, M/M, Post-Canon, RoyEd Week 2020, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebrokentardis/pseuds/Thebrokentardis
Summary: He thought he was going to make a comment about his bedhead, and Ed would make a comment back, and the day would go on, but instead what came out of Roy’s mouth was, “Does your mother let you be seen with hair like that?”It struck a chord. Roy was trying to strike a chord. It fucking worked though, and he was furious and out the door in a minute.After that, every few months whenever they were getting close, spending long lunches together, whatever, Roy what make a comment like that, and watch Ed get furious and storm away.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Roy/Ed Week 2020





	Christmas Eve Nights

**Author's Note:**

> late again for day 6 of Royed week, but considering my car got totaled yesterday I think I have a good reason :__(
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy my day 6 prompt: bed sharing
> 
> ~Edit 12/27/2020 this fic has now been beta read :)~

After The Promised Day Ed switched from working for Roy as an alchemist, to working in investigations under a guy named Adam Evens as an alchemist _expert._ Well, he technically worked for Colonel Evens, but he gave Ed a lot of leeway.

Ed didn’t understand the first year or two why he was lenient, especially since he did a lot of yelling at Ed his first couple of weeks about how he didn’t wear a uniform and didn’t wear his hair regulation, and he needed to be _controlled_ and _broken in,_ but then it just stopped.

Then after a couple of years, Roy met him for lunch at his office, instead of Roy’s like they normally would if they were meeting, as they were leaving Roy winked at Ed just before passing Even’s desk. With a smirk, he said “Your hair is growing quite out of regulation Ed, it suits you as always. Don’t you think so Colonel Evens?”

Evens choked. “Um, yes General Mustang Great Flame Alchemist, Sir.”

They left the office, and the building, and Ed burst out laughing. “Have you been manipulating him the whole time? Is that why I get to do the missions I want?”

Roy smirked. “I’ve been doing nothing of the sort. Also, if I did, which I did not, the only thing I… Suggested… was that if I heard my former subordinate, and _friend_ talk about getting _broken down_ for his _job_ , that I might practice my flame alchemy at his office… Or home address.” The bastard looked so proud of himself.

Ed rolled his eyes. “You know I can take care of myself.”

“I’m well aware. However, it doesn’t hurt for others to know you have powerful friends.”

The thing is they had become friends, and they kept becoming better friends. Their screaming matches had turned into battles of wits, and Roy often asked to help with lingual part of the correspondence with fellow countries, and when either of them were bored they would work on Ed’s cases together.

Since Al had committed to traveling the world, Roy had become one of Ed’s closest friends. They often had lunches together, and sometimes dinner together. If they got too involved in a discussion for too long, Ed would stay over at Roy’s house (Always Roy’s house because Ed lived in a shitty apartment, and Roy lived in a townhouse.) and sleep on his couch.

After a few years, Ed started inviting him to his field investigation when Roy it seemed had been stuck behind a desk for too many months and would claim he needed a State Alchemist’s help for a few days. They were having a lot of fun together, and then Roy started doing the _thing._

Maybe 4 or 5 years after Promised Day, Ed couldn’t quite remember exactly, he woke up on Roy’s couch one morning while the sun was still rising. After a few minutes Roy wandered down the stairs into the living room, Ed sat up, and Roy just looked at him for a moment. He thought he was going to make a comment about his bedhead, and Ed would make a comment back, and the day would go on, but instead what came out of Roy’s mouth was, “Does your mother let you be seen with hair like that?”

It struck a chord. Roy was _trying_ to strike a chord. It fucking worked though, and he was furious and out the door in a minute.

After that, every few months whenever they were getting close, spending long lunches together, whatever, Roy would make a comment like that, and watch Ed get furious and storm away.

Some days later Roy would apologize saying he only meant the words as a joke and didn’t mean to be mean. Ed never believed him but forgave him anyway. He didn’t want to ruin the years of friendship because of these weird comments.

Then there was this fucking trip. It had been a few years since that morning at Roy’s and Ed had invited Roy out on the field, and it was a mission that started early December and was supposed to be done in 3 or 4 days.

Except due to a series of attempted kidnappings, successful kidnappings, and government conspiracies it ended up taking most of the month. The mission was out east, and Ed was certainly going to make it back to Risembool by Christmas Eve to meet his brother, Winry, and Paninya. But there was no way Roy was making it back to Central in time for Christmas, so Ed invited him to stay with them.

On the walk to the old ranch house, bruised and beaten, Ed said he felt like he was coming home from a mission like when he was a teenager, and Roy paused before replying. “Those were the good old days weren’t they.”

Ed stopped walking for a moment. “You know damn well they weren’t. Why the fuck do you do that? Why do you try to ruin everything? I’m serious Roy, were about to spend the holidays together, and you just fucking say shit like that? What is your angle? Cause I’m so sick of it.”

“Ed I’m sorr-“

“Don’t say you’re sorry and you don’t mean it when you’ve done this over and over. Just stop doing it and tell me _why_ you do it to begin with.” Ed abruptly began walking again ponytail swinging behind him.

When they got to the house Al was wrapped in blankets to his ears feeling sick, but still happy to see Ed, and pleasantly surprised to see Roy. Winry gave and Paninya each gave him and Roy a bear hug, and then Winry looked at his leg promptly. “My god, you are out to destroy my work aren’t you?”

“It was a really… Intense… Trip. Okay?” Ed replied with gritted teeth as she jerked his nerves around.

When it came time for bed, Ed directed Roy to his old room, while he climbed down the stairs to Al’s room. When he opened the door Al said, “What are you doing here?”

“Um,” Ed replied smartly. “There are only three rooms in this house and I’m not sharing a bed with Winry and Paninya.”

“I’m sick, brother, I don’t want you to catch anything. Just share your old bed with Roy.”

“Um.” He said once again eloquently.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, it’s just. Me and Roy had a bit of a fight, and I kinda don’t want to be around him right now. But it’s not really big deal at all, just get some rest Al.”

“If you’re sure. Goodnight brother.”

Ed went back to the room Roy was in.

“Hi.” Roy said from the center of the bed.

“Um, Al is sick, so I’m gonna stay here with you tonight.” He paused. “If that’s okay…?”

Roy smiles with the corner of his mouth and scoots over to the right side of the bed. Ed lays down on the left side, facing the wall.

“Ed…” Roy sighs.

“What. It’s time to sleep.”

“I… I wanted to apologize. Truly. You’re right. The past few years I occasionally will say things I know crossed the line and would upset you. I’m really sorry and I won’t do it anymore. I promise.”

Ed rolled over to face Roy, to find him already facing his way. “Why would you do that Roy? I just. I don’t understand at all.”

Roy took a deep breath. “Do you remember the first time? The first time I made a comment that made you so mad you ran at the door?”

“Yeah, I slept on your couch, and we both woke up at the crack of dawn and I thought you were going to tease me about my bedhead or ask me to make breakfast or something.”

“Ed… I looked at you, with the sunrise coming through your eyes and hair and your morning smile… I very nearly invited you back to my bed.” Ed felt a sense of shock wash over him. “And I know you don’t sleep with men, and I never wanted you to feel pressured, or feel differently about me. So I pushed you away, and it was foolish of me to that instead of talking about my feelings for you.”

“Roy.” Ed said while grabbing his hand and placing their joint hands between them on the bed. “You’re so stupid.”

“Um.”

“It’s not that I don’t sleep with men. I don’t sleep with anyone. I’m honestly not all that interested in sex. I mean, have you seen me date anyone, _ever?”_ Ed shifted to watch his hand that’s connected with Roy’s.

“It doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings though.” Said Ed. “If you wanted… Something else?”

Roy smiled widely at Ed. “Like a relationship? I’d love nothing more, now that I’ve been enlightened of my stupidity.”

Ed smirked with a blush. “Well, you weren’t going to figure it out on your own.”

“Ed… Can I kiss you?”

Ed blushed even harder. “If you’d like.”

Roy takes Ed’s flushed cheek in his hand, and their lips finally connect. And they kiss until their tired bodies wind around each other and they sleep.


End file.
